


The Genesis of Armitage Hux

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: My pen and ink drawing for The Hux Fanzine.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Brendol Hux, Armitage Hux & Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux & Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Millicent the Cat, Armitage Hux & Phasma, Armitage Hux & Rae Sloane, Armitage Hux & Snoke, Armitage Hux's Mother/Brendol Hux, Armitage Hux/Edrison Peavey, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Leia Organa, Armitage Hux/Other(s), Armitage Hux/Phasma, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Finn/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Genesis of Armitage Hux

**Author's Note:**

> CW: mentions of pandemic/death toll
> 
> My pen and ink drawing for The Hux Fanzine. Completed 05_29_2020
> 
> Please download, print and enjoy. Maybe color? 
> 
> I planned to learn digital drawing for this project. That didn't happen because I ended up with a still undiagnosed illness that causes among other things severe hand tremors. At the time I drew this I wasn't sure when/if I'd regain the ability to use my hands normally. Medication now helps but I can't miss a dose. I'm primarily a hot glass artist although I've worked in many mediums. I wanted to do a small hot glass sculpture/bead honoring the character of General Hux in some way. I still may some day.
> 
> The pen and ink drawing was done in my studio in two sittings. My cats were gracious enough to stay off the table. I utilized a lightboard, heavy vellum paper, mechanical pencil, Micron brand pens, a kneaded eraser and 99 various reference materials (why not 100?). My drawing style is often to just lay ink direct onto page which may be evident in some areas of the work. I sketched out as much as I could and the rest was inspiration.
> 
> Like many artists/authors involved in this charity work my life was impacted by the COVID-19 pandemic. I believe our charity for this fanzine (St. Francis Hospice) and all hospice programs continue to be an incredibly worthwhile cause. The hospice concept of care provides palliative as well as end of life care that allows individuals to retain their dignity during a very difficult process. 
> 
> As I write this the United States has recently lost 500,000+ to COVID. Sadly, many don't survive long enough to benefit from hospice programs. Hospice care networks continue to educate about their process and death and dying at a time when it's needed most.

Hope everyone likes symbolism. 

Only used WITE OUT one time but I can't remember what I messed up so much here. 

Lost control and my hand dragged smearing Starkiller Base; there was no fixing it. Rebel scum blew it up anyhow. 


End file.
